A telepresence system by using avatars may be applied to a technology for allowing participants at distant places to feel as if they were at one place.
Accordingly, the technology allows people who are far away from each other to feel as if they were together at his or her present space by using avatars.
Therefore, technologies relating to virtual video calls by using avatars have been disclosed in Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-7017989, U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,982 and United States Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-0082311.
According to the Korean Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-7017989, a technology for allowing a user to control a pose of his or her avatar easily by using a keyboard, mouse, facial expression, motion, etc. is disclosed. Besides, according to the U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,982, a technology for identifying an intention of a user who accesses a virtual world to talk with another avatar (user) by using information on the user's gaze and his or her avatar's location, and then connecting a speech channel between the two users is disclosed. According to the U.S. Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-0082311, a technology for allowing a user to invite a person at a remote place in a present virtual space and play a computer game or watch a TV together with the person is disclosed.
Accordingly, the conventional technologies can control avatars and mutually connecting them to each other but they have a problem in that they do not control their motions adaptively in an environment where the users can co-exist at their own spaces and take their poses naturally.
Therefore, the inventor came to develop a technology for controlling a motion of a user's avatar adaptively even in another person's virtual space.